Josuke Higashikata (Part 4)
Josuke Higashikata is the protagonist of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable. Background The son of Joseph Joestar, Josuke Higashikata was a naturally born Stand user. Unfortunately, this meant that he came down with a horrible fever that brought him to the brink of death. But on that day, while driving to a hospital with his mother’s car stuck in the snow, he was saved by a man with a pompadour that resembled himself in the future, who threw his jacket underneath the car so they could travel to the hospital. Eventually, the town Josuke lived in, Morioh, was under the threat of terrifying stand users and a serial killer. With his nephew, Jotaro Kujo helping him out, he took on this serial killer along with his group of friends. Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Around as strong as Jotaro Kujo’s Star Platinum with Crazy Diamond, kept up with other stands of similar strength, fought on par with Red Hot Chili Pepper, who he stated to be possibly stronger than Jotaro). Speed: Massively Faster than Light (Kept up with Star Platinum and other similar threats) [[Durability|'Durability']]: Multi-City Block'' (Can take hits from Star Platinum). 'Hax:' Fusion (If angry enough, Josuke can fuse someone with another object instead of ‘repairing them’ as Crazy Diamond is meant to do). 'Intelligence:' '''Above Average' (Comes up with creative battle strategies on the fly). Stamina: Very high (Has survived ridiculous punishment from a lot of Stand users and kept on fighting). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Crazy Diamond': Josuke’s stand. A close range power stand. **'Healing': Crazy Diamond’s main ability. Can heal or repair any broken objects or people. Repairs damage in an instant, even massive holes in people’s chests or things that have been smashed into tiny pieces. Doesn’t work exactly as intended if Josuke is mad. **'Fusion': If angry enough, Josuke can fuse someone or something to each other (such as when he fused Angelo into a rock) by using Crazy Diamond. Techniques No notable techniques. Equipment No notable equipment. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Punched a hole through two people's chests at once. *Broke someone's face with a single strike. *Broke a big rock into tiny pieces. *Beatdown Red Hot Chili Pepper *Broke Akira Otoishi's pinkie with a single punch *Destroyed a wooden doll Speed/Reactions *Outsped The Hand *Dodged and deflected Bad Company's bullets *Caught Red Hot Chili Pepper by surprise even when he asked to be punched Durability/Endurance *Survived hits from Star Platinum *Shrugged off a punch to the face by Jotaro *Took a beating from Okuyasu *Shrugged off being shot in the face and hand by Bad Company *Survived Bad Company's missiles, which blew out the windows of a house *Survived being stabbed underneath the eye with a pen *Shrugged off being punched by Red Hot Chili Pepper, which is made of electricity *Took hits from Red Hot Chili Pepper after it had absorbed all the electricity in Morioh Skill/Intelligence *Managed to catch Angelo’s stand - Aqua Necklace - in a glove by eating it earlier and then repairing the glove once the stand entered his body. *Outsmarted Akira Otoishi and his stand - Red Hot Chili Pepper - by trapping him in tar and later by trapping him into a tyre that travelled into the ocean he punched through it. *Broke a wooden bottle and threw the glass shard at a doll that took the form of him and regenerated the bottle as the doll caught the shard, cutting off his hand. Weaknesses *Crazy Diamond cannot heal Josuke. *Needs to be angry enough to fuse people. *If Josuke is mad, Crazy Diamond might not fix the item completely perfectly. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Humans Category:Male Characters